


Making memories of us

by rosalina2124



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When TK gets sick with appendictis will Carlos be there for him when he needs him the most???I'm gonna be here for you babyI'll be a man of my wordSpeak the language in a voice that you have never heardI wanna sleep with you foreverAnd I wanna die in your armsIn a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarmAnd I'm gonna love you like nobody loves youAnd I'll earn your trust making memories of usI wanna honor your motherAnd I wanna learn from your paI wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw
Kudos: 38





	Making memories of us

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Carlos and I relax. I’m puking,for the upteemth time,into a bed pan this time,and he’s trying to comfort. We’re in the ER,the last place I want to be tonight,and I’m sure the last place he expected to be tonight , but I’m really sick,and we didn’t have much of a choice. Started feeling bad yesterday,but brushed it off as a upset stomach, didn’t puke for the first time until early this morning. Dad ended up making me stay home,to be safe,and since Carlos had the day off he decided to stay with me,keep me company for the day,and kinda keep an eye on me. I’m glad he did now,I got worse this afternoon,high fever,we got it down for a little while,took a nap together,but then it sky rocketed again at 4,between that and the pain getting worse,he decided an ER trip was necessary. We’ve been here since 5,two hours now,a nurse got me checked in,and triaged at 6,it’s been a busy night,then got me into a room. She got my vitals and looked me over,then got me on fluids,then she left,saying she would get a doctor in here as soon as she could.

That was a hour ago,now I’m getting worse,the pain especially,and I know it’s probably about time to get someone’s attention,get me taken care of. “Easy tiger,I got you TK, shh,I’m going to push the button for the nurse alright”he murmrus softly running cool fingers along my back,to comfort. I nod,and he pushes the button for the nurse. I don’t know how long it takes,but eventually a nurse comes in,a new one,and she sees the situation,and pops her head out the door to gesture for a doctor. Then she comes over to tend to me. “Hey there,I’m nurse Julie,we’re going to take good care of you tonight alright honey,can you tell me what’s going on”she murmurs as I see another figure slip into the room,another woman,a doctor. “My stomach just really hurts and I just don’t feel good”I murmur softly as I let her card a hand through my hair,feeling how high my fever is. “Alright sweetheart,we’ll take good care of you I promise”she murmurs softly as she looks at Carlos. He gives her more information about what’s going on with me,since I’m too tired and in pain to do so myself. The doctor introduces herself as Dr.Lewis as she puts on gloves then comes over to me.

“We’re going to lay you back if that’s alright TK,I just need to feel your stomach,see what we’ve got going on here honey”she murmurs as I nod and let them lay me onto back,even though it hurts,I find myself taking in a breath as I feel him grab my hand to soothe me,get me through it. I let her feel my stomach and I do alright till she hits my lower right side,and she lets go,it hurts like hell. “Easy,I know it hurts tiger”he murmurs softly as I relax as the pain dissipates. “Your doing great sweetheart,I think you have a case of appendicitis, I want to get a ultrasound real quick to confirm,then if it is I’ll give you a little bit of pain meds to make you comfortable as we wait for the OR”she murmurs softly. “OK,I’m a little worried about the pain meds,I’ve had problems in the past with getting hooked,and I don’t want to get hooked again”I murmur softly,she needs to know so we can handle this the best way possible,he knows already,we’ve had that conversation,so I’m not ashamed to admit it.

“Ok honey,we’ll keep an eye on you alright,I’ll have the nurses control the dosings so we don’t have any problems alright”she murmurs softly as I see her get the stuff around the ultrasound. I nod and I let her do the ultrasound,the gel is cold,but it’s not painful. “It is for sure appendicitis I’m afraid,we’ll have to get you down to the OR sooner rather than later,I’m going to give you some pain meds and something that will make you sleepy alright”she murmurs softly as I nod. I see her get the supplies around for the IV and I flinch,I don’t like needles,as much as I can do them in other people,I don’t like it when it’s me. I let him semi hold me as she takes my left hand in hers,and she does her thing,then it’s over just like that.   
“Alright honey,we’ll be back in a little bit to get you down to surgery alright,give some time for the medicine to kick in”she murmurs squeezing my knee. They leave and it’s just us,in the quiet,and he sits on the edge of the bed by me. “You hanging in there alright tiger”he asks gently as he cards a hand through my hair,looking into my sleepy green eyes. “I guess so,I’m sorta nervous,but I’ll be alright I think,we need to let my dad know”I murmur softly,sleepy. “I’ll take care of that tiger,I’ll give him a call,now try to rest alright,If you fall asleep I’ll wake you when they’re here”he murmurs softly rubbing my back. Before I know it I’m out like a light,the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright,if we’ll get through this,and how the surgery will go.


End file.
